Rediscovering Lauren
by The Renegade Cynic
Summary: Lauren was an antagonist during Twilight, a "bully" to Bella Swan. But, do we know everything? What was happening during that time? Where is she now? How will her life intercept with the Volturi and their world? Here is a glimpse into the life of Lauren, set 5 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for giving my story a chance. I hope you learn to love Lauren the way I have through my research and brainstorming. The best type of characters are those who are unsung…I hope to give Lauren the song she deserves. Since she never made into the movies, I visualize her as Dylan Frances Penn (daughter of Sean Penn and Robin Wright) or Lea Seydoux. Cheers!**

 **Anything in italics is a flashback or past event.**

… **..**

I silently type numbers into the antiquated machine. _1...2….4….5…_

Behind me, the grill sizzles aggressively as the cook unloads a bag of frozen hash browns on its charcoal-black surface. I glace up, observing the languid activity of the diner through my blond bangs as they dangle limply from the crown of my head. The bell at the entrance rings, and Charlie Swan enters, stiffly shaking show flakes from his greying hair. I lift my chin and meet his gaze. He smiles at me warmly.

"Welcome, chief!" Tracy yells from the kitchen entrance. A charming, bosomy lady, Tracy is the proud owner of "Forks and Knives"; the most cherished little mom and pop diner this side of the Indian reservations. Chief Swan is a frequent visitor, and one of the more beloved customers by the staff and patrons. I personally look forward to his frequent patronage.

I pocket my notepad and pen as I grab the handle of the closest coffee pot, and make my way around the counter. Even before I reach his table, Chief Swan greets me jovially.

"Lauren! How are you? I like your hair today." He holds out the plain white mug. I smile through the slurping of the coffee waterfall as it twists into his mug, quickly filling it with the dark chocolate-colored warmth.

"Thank you, chief! It's good to see you again. Lots of wrecks with the snow?" I know this is a stupid question. Of course I know the answer to it. Yet, with Charlie Swan, small talk didn't feel like a chore. His easy manners, somewhat unassuming charm, and attention to detail always make him welcome company.

He's also a generous tipper.

Charlie sighs. "Damn out of towners…always panicking at the sight of a little snow. The locals are plenty confident with it. It's so simple, you know? Just lay off the damn breaks and don't let little slips and slides make you overcorrect. There was a couple from Arizona today…" His voice fades into the back of my consciousness as movement from my periphery catches my attention. I can still hear Chief Swan murmuring, caught enthusiastically in his story about the Arizonians. I gaze at the glass door as Bella Swan and Edward Cullen gracefully enter.

What an unwelcome sight.

" _Have you guys seen the new girl? Bella Swan?" Tyler Crowley's knee banged against the bottom of our cafeteria table as he sat up anxiously. Jessica laughs flirtatiously, eyeing Mike as she does. He's looking elsewhere. Typical Mike._

" _She's not due here for another week, Tyler. God." Angela glances up from her phone mid-sentence, "I know you're tired of the pickings here, but there's no guarantee that she'll even be everything you hope and dream."_

 _What Angela didn't know is that her words stung me. Fact is, I'd always had a puppy-dog crush on Tyler, and I hardly thought of myself as a "picking". Hell, I thought I was pretty wonderful. At the time, it was pretty apparent that most everyone regarded me as the prettiest girl at school. It's hard to not be vain in that light, but I did have a perfectly symmetrical face, golden blond hair, the type of cheekbones that would wow Tyra Banks into giving me a modeling contract, and a strong jawline._

 _Needless to say, I wasn't too fond of Bella Swan's growing popularity, just shy of her imminent arrival. My god, word traveled quickly. Across the lunchroom, I noticed Edward Cullen glancing from student to student. Now, that was a confusing thing._

 _I mean, the guy was clearly the most beautiful person here, even in contrast to his beautiful siblings. In my opinion, his chosen seclusion and dangerous flirtation with a superiority complex brought him from an 11 to a 10 on the hotness scale._

 _In retrospect, I definitely wanted him._

Chief Swan's digression and my thoughts are both interrupted by the noticeable silence that cloaks the room as Bella and Edward weave between the tables toward Charlie and me. He nods carefully at Edward, and rises to hug Bella. I hear him mutter "don't crush me, honey. Little softer" into her ear. That was kind of a weird thing to say…Edward looks right through me as if he detected my distaste and confusion. I nod at him curtly, intentionally ignoring Bella as I mumble "I'll let you have a few minutes to decide."

I sigh as I return to my position behind the counter. My back turned to the dining area, I fumble with the brown and saturated coffee filter in an attempt to remove it from the machine. Tracy meanders to my side, and she hands me a new filter.

"Hey…it's okay." Her bony hand rubs my back. Tracy is one of the few people who know the truth. With each scoop of coffee I dump into the filter basket, I fight the urge to quietly slip into the kitchen. I resist the repulsion, the rising feeling of panic that seeing Bella Swan triggers. I wish I could understand why it is _her_ , of all the people I know, who has that kind of power over me. After all, Bella Swan never did anything to me _personally_. I always knew that my distaste toward her was unjustified. The only thing Bella Swan ever did was move to a new school.

But it was the way that her rising popularity had destroyed my image as the "cool girl". The desirable one. Nothing about her was even _better_ than me, per se, but every boy in the school nearly sprained their ankles running to her. Kneecaps were nearly blown as they threw themselves at her feet. The worst part? She barely even noticed. In the event that she did notice, she would quickly rebuff any advances. I remember the night that Jessica cried in my room after Mike rejected her invitation to the spring dance. Apparently, he was more interested in Bella Swan than the girl who had actively pursued him since junior high. Jessica was inconsolable for nearly a week, even after Mike reluctantly agreed to go with her.

At that time, the validation that desirability brought was what I needed. It was something I craved passionately. I had already been given an advantage with a beautiful face and perfect figure. With that in play, my personality was hardly a consideration in my rise to popularity. I liked to always think of myself as a relatively nice person. But the rejection…the almost abrupt ignoring from the student body made my stomach drop.

The fact of the matter: there was a lot going on that Bella Swan and my fellow students would never know. Even Charlie Swan, in his thorough understanding of happenings in Forks, never suspected. His friendliness to me was related to the death of my father, a shocking event that gave me the freedom I had always craved. It would allow me to finally begin working through the horrors.

Without the affection of my peers, without the safety in popularity that saved me each week day, it seemed that I wouldn't feel safe anywhere.

During high school, I could barely make it through the week without my father forcing himself on me.

….

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is on its way…depending on whether or not Chapter 1 gets good feedback.**

Chapter 1 Playlist:

"Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright

"Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling, featuring Lzzy Hale

"Last Hope" by Paramore


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Good day! Chapter One had enough positive feedback to warrant a Chapter Two. Hoorah. One reviewer recommended that I provide "trigger warnings" for those who have been the victims of violence or sexual assault, as I hinted at it in the last chapter. I guess I'll do this out of respect for your comfort and enjoyment. I will let you know, at the beginning of the chapter, if there is any extreme violence or any sexual assault. I don't know how explicit I plan to make it, as I tend to live life without censorship (you'll see that reflected in the language I use, and the themes I am willing to cover). However, writing out scenes with violent sexual assault (not just violence) tends to get a little uncomfortable. So I probably just leave such things in the "implied" category. There are some "implied" things in this chapter. Be warned._

 _Cheers!_

… _._

You know the absolute worst fucking part of living in a small town? Everyone sits front and center during the times when your life falls apart quite gracefully. And I mean in the ways that warrant media coverage and a subsequent reality show.

Cliché? Probably.

Since high school graduation, the marriage between the chief's daughter and Dr. Cullen's beautiful son was all anyone cared about. I remember hearing customers conspire, trying to find ways to be invited. It was honestly the biggest thing to happen to our town. Each time I passed a gaggling table, I would grind my teeth, pour coffee and water, and walk away briskly. They weren't attentive enough to know if they wanted anything else with their meal, so that worked out nicely.

Bella Swan was the hottest topic at the time…until the Forks police department was dispatched to the highway connecting LaPush and Forks. Apparently a man, completely strung out of his mind, had hobbled in front of an unsuspecting semi-truck. Once they managed to scrape his remains off the pavement with a shovel and perform an autopsy on the mauled carcass, it was concluded that the hysteria and delusional nature he experienced before his death, surely the cause of this terrible tragedy, was a mixture of rosemary seeds, marijuana, and nutmeg.

Right? Who'da thunk.

 _I stalk through the kitchen with my head bent, and my cap pulled carefully over my non-existent locks of hair. I wasn't sure if he just had a sixth sense, but he always knows when I walk in the door. It doesn't matter if I float up the stairs. He knows._

" _Hey. Come here." His gruff voice calls from the other room. I bend my head a farther and drop my backpack near the front door._

 _When I enter, he is watching "Girls Gone Wild", or some smut of the same variety. His hand is shamelessly down his stained pants, his shirt covered in smudged Doritos dust, and a beer in his unoccupied hand. He glances up from the TV for just a moment._

" _Why are you wearing that stupid fucking hat?" He coughs through a heavy sheen of phlegm._

 _I shrug, staring at my feet._

" _Well take it off, you cunt. You look like a goddamn…" he trails off as one of the girls on the television spreads open her legs, playfully stroking the skin between her tanned legs._

 _I throw the hat on the ground, and turn to leave. I run into mother in the doorway. She holds a cigarette in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. Mid-drag, she bursts into hysterical laughter._

" _What the hell is that?" She points accusingly at my hair._

 _Where I once had long, silken, golden hair, I now have a pixie cut._

" _I…I cut it, mom." I tug self-consciously at the nubby strands._

 _He turns around, and laughs at me._

" _You look like a goddamn dyke! A DYKE! GOD. That's gold. Absolute gold." He takes a long swig from his beer. "You're really just a British man at this point." Mother laughs at his retort._

 _Between my shame and embarrassment, I manage to choke out: "It's….I've been working with a man. He told me I could be a model…but they want short hair girls…."_

 _Mother's smile falls. She narrows her eyes, and drains the remainder of her wine._

" _Don't be fucking stupid, Lauren. That's a fucking stupid thing you did."_

 _Later that night, during the peaceful dark of my sleep, I can smell alcohol and body odor. I can feel his weight, the wet, and hear the raspy breaths. I know that mother doesn't know, but what I can't believe is that she never notices him slipping out in the night._

I never felt remorse when I heard the news. They asked mother and me to identify the "remains". What a rich choice of words. Charlie Swan must have already known it was him, but it's "procedure".

The entire medical and police staff offered us sincere, heart-felt apologies and condolences. Charlie Swan offered to find my mother work for the time being. Naturally, being the fat, useless thing she is, she refused. Apparently, it was the government's problem to support us now.

I think Charlie Swan was taken aback that neither my mother, nor I, really seemed upset at the entire thing. My mother managed to squeeze out some wails and tears for show, but I knew she didn't care. She still doesn't. Fact is, my father made a lot of money at his job. He did a lot of mining in the nearby mountains, and those high-risk jobs really pay handsomely. My mother was mainly happy that she could shop, consume alcohol, and feel rich without lifting a chubby finger. I don't think my father's character was ever a consideration for her. It was more about the HBO.

I haven't spoken to her since I moved out a few years ago. Between my scrupulous budgeting and a sympathetic landlady cutting me a great deal, I was able to move into a quiet basement apartment just a short walk from the diner. I made it a point to never tell her where I moved, and I still actively strive to avoid her.

It's not hard. She doesn't leave the house.

…...

The front bell rang. I turned away from the coffee machine as it began to bubble and spit a fresh brew. Across the dining room, I could see the tall, cut figure of Tyler. When Bella became "claimed", Tyler was much more enthusiastic about dating me. Since high school, I guess we were what you call "steady".

I'd seen suspicious texts on his phone, and he tended to be "busy" a lot. If we're being honest, I was just pleased to have some affectionate attention—that was the positive spin I tried to give it. If Tyler was cheating on me, I didn't think I ever wanted to know.

Remembering that Bella was sitting a few booths away, I ran into the dining room with my arms outspread. Tyler smiled at me, and gave me a warm hug. For a moment, I let my body sink into his arms. It was a nice hug. It really was. But not the kind that could melt popsicles.

"Tyler?" Bella's small voice chimed in from behind me. I stiffened in response.

Tyler immediately dropped me from his grasp, shoved past me, and greeted Bella with a warm and flirtatious "well hello, gorgeous!" I hung my head a little. Biting my lip, I turned around and took in the scene. Bella and Tyler were embracing warmly. He finally released her from his hold, and began fawning over how "beautiful" she was. He didn't even know she could get more beautiful than she was before. Blah. Blah. Blaaah.

I glanced at Charlie. He looked down at his plate, embarrassed for me. I knew Charlie could read the situation for what it was…an old high school horn dog reunited with his muse. Edward seemed to do the same, as he jumped to Bella's side faster than I thought was possible. He glanced back at me, insignificant in the background, and seemed to sense my disappointment.

"Hey, Tyler…" he stuck his hand between Tyler and Bella, ushering his attention away from Bella. Tyler's enthusiasm visibly deflated. He gave Edward the "dead fish" handshake, and mumbled greetings. Edward glanced at me again, cleared his throat, and addressed me:

"Lauren…I notice your hair has grown back. It looks lovely." I knew this was his attempt at civility. I shrugged, and tucked it behind my ear. I noticed a flash of jealousy behind Bella's golden eyes…and that gave me a great deal of pleasure

Wait…didn't she have brown eyes?

 _Chapter 2 Playlist:_

"'Til it Happens to You" by Lady Gaga

"Close Every Door" by Donny Osmond

"What Sober Couldn't Say" by Halestorm


	3. AUTHOR UPDATE

Hey, readers!

I figured I should post a quick update to keep my readers around.

I'm currently in my final semester of college, and I'm working harder than I ever have before. I can't promise any updates for the next little bit, since I refuse to let anything stop me from getting perfect grades for my last hoorah. I started writing this story during my Christmas break, so I obviously had a lot of free time. Once I get this degree out of the way, I'll be able to have a lot of time to focus on developing Lauren's story, and driving it in the direction I've been visualizing.

Thank you for your support! I'm very pleased by your positive feedback. You'll be hearing from me in a few weeks, hopefully!


End file.
